Before you found out
by princessnoah0
Summary: Everyone has secrets love, hates, deaths, family. But no one knows the truth about Lucy Quinn's life
1. The truth comes out

Before you found out.

The reveal of Quinn Fabray being pregnant

Quinn walks down Mickinley high school, she smiles at Santana and Brittney, she sees Finn, but goes into a different direction and heads to mr shuester office, she sees me Shue and miss pillsberry making out on his desk.

Quinn quickly leaves the classroom, and walks to her car, this is too much, so she heads home, and say she got sick.

She parks her car out the front of her house, as their is already a car in the driveway, she smiles as it's her real brothers.

Quinn was adopted by Judy anD Russell Fabray, they couldn't have any kids, so they only adopted Quinn, her twin sister was adopted two days after her as was her older brother but to different families.

She walks in and runs to her older brother, Jonathan, well Jace for short, "Lucy, you look georgeous as ever."

"Thanks Jace, what are you doing in Lima?"

Judy walks out, she has tires running down her face and an angry Russell behind her, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, I want an answer, are you pregnant?"

Quinn starts to cry, Jace wraps his arms around her, but she cries into his shirt, "it's going to be alright," Jace tries to calm her down.

She calms down and nods. "That's why Jonathan is here, he is going to take you, to his place and look after you, we can't have you here, no more."

"Come on, Lucy, we have to go-"

"What about school, Cheerios, my friends, the father of this baby?"

"Just get out," Russell says, he can't look at her.

Quinn runs out to her car and drives to the place she knows is safe, the one place, were it's just hers and not anyone else's, the place, she meet Noah Puckerman, the place were she used to go to school, but now can't. She drives and gets out. All tires are gone as she thinks of happy things. She walks through the school and up to the roof.

She got heir pen and paper out and started to write her letter,

To glee club, Noah, Santana and Brittney.

I am so sorry for what I have done to all of you, over the years, slushie facial, name calling and so for.

I'm going to tell yo all about why my name is Quinn, when I was three my little sister Quinn had killed herself, I was a happy three year old, never knew what else could happen, on the eight of July, me and Quinn were running around the house, with Judy, our mom, we were playing outside and Quinn fell over, I took her inside as Judy cleaned up, I took her up to the bathroom and started a bath for her, as I went down stairs she jumped in the bath tub, she hit her head, I came back up and found my baby sister head down in the water, I was taller than her, so I got the stoll and helped her up, but blood was over her face, I screamed, my mom ran up and started to cradle Quinn in her arms, I didn't know what happen. Four days later, my parents told me that Quinn is up with god, we were at the funeral, I couldn't let her go, but my dad came and took me away.

We never talk about it, my parents started to treat me differently, so I changed my name, to Quinn Lucy Fabray, to remind me o my baby sister

ZAs the years went on, I found out some stuff about my life, that I won't tell you as they are personal, my parents started for another child, they were so close, I was going to have a little brother, my parents were so happy, I was ten at the time.

My moms water broke, we were on our way to the hospital, all of us, and a car crashed into my side of the car as well as my mums. My little brother died that day, so did the family that were in the other car, four children, one was nine, she was so pretty, she looked like me and Quinn, then their was a little boy, aged six he lasted the longest a year but then got depression and stabed himself, then two little baby boys, one died on the crash and the other on the operating table, the mother was found dead on the scene nd the father, he woke and when the doctor told him about his wife and kids, he killed himself, by tying up some cords and cutting his waiste with the plastic knife.

I got off with some brain damage, a broken leg, my father got a kidney transplant as his was gone or something, my older sister got off easily just some cuts to the head, but my mum lost Christopher James Fabray that day.

Sorry about all of the sad stuff, now to sader.

To Finn,

I love you, with all my heart but I can't be with you as you are in love with someone else, Rachel, but I will always love you, no matter what happens.

Berry (sorry but Santana will kill me if I say your name), you are so annoying and remind me of Quinn, she was always happy and I thank you for the reminder of my baby sister. I am sorry for the composion that I have gave you and all of the name calling, was me telling me that I shouldn't be doing this to myself as it was my fault for killing Quinn.

Santana, I've made you a special spot, you are caption of yeah Cheerios like you always wanted and I've wanted, I've never wated it, I just wanted to show Quinn that I'm worth it, when she couldn't do it.

Brittney, you are like a bit of Quinn, she always said some really random stuff to me, and I love you. P.S tell Santana that that dare, in fith grade, I'm still waiting for it.

Lastly to mr Shue.

Noah,

No one cares about puckzilla, If Chris ever meet you, he would fallow you everywhere. You were the first guy to tell me that I'm beautiful, before Finn ever did or was it, "hey sexy, your bumb is beautiful," what ever it is I'm so happy that you are Finns best friend

Lastly mr Shue

Thank you for all of the things you have taught me about myself, again. That's it's alright to be myself.

I would like to say thanks to all of you and I am so sorry.

Love always Lucy Fabray.

The bell went for glee, she walks down stairs and hides the note, this will be her last glee for awhile.

Finn greets her out side the door and kisses her on the mouth, "I've missed you, were where you, you weren't in English?"

"Mum had some stuff going on, so I was late," she smiles as she tries to get into the room. She goes up the top, her normal spot, middle, everyone comes in.

Mick, Matt and Noah aren't in the club yet as Quinn is only four months pregnant and puck doesn't know yet.

Mr Shue walks in, "well guys I think it's time to think about sectionals," mr Shue looked around the small group of students, "Quinn, would you like to come up here and sing a song?"

"Mr Shue, I'm sure Quinn, wouldn't want to be stabed in the back if she doesn't get this song right, straight away, how about I do it and Quinn can sing back-up?"

"No, Rachel, I would like Quinn too sing this song, so Quinn," Quinn smiles, she straightens her skirt, her baby bump just popping out, but no one can see it, it just looks like she put on some weight. Mr Shue got Quinn in the middle of the stage and whispers to her, "do you know young blood' by bea miller? Or you can pick another if you want?"

Quinn nods, she smiles as she starts to sing, never gonna let you go, by colbie Caillat

Low

When you're feeling low

And you just don't know where to run to

Broke

If your heart's been broke

And you feel like you're all alone

If you need something to believe in

If you're looking for a light to guide you home

Just look inside

You're light a shining brighter than you know

You should know

I'm never gonna let you down

I'm always gonna build you up

And when you're feeling lost

I will always find you love

I'm never gonna walk away

I'm always gonna have your back

And if nothing else you can always count on that

When you need me

I promise I will never let you down

Laugh

I will make you laugh

If you ever feel like crying

Close

I will hold you close

You won't be alone anymore

If you need someone to believe in

If you're reaching for a hand to guide you home

Just take my hand and I won't let you go

I hope you know

I'm never gonna let you down

I'm always gonna build you up

And when you're feeling lost

I will always find you love

I'm never gonna walk away

I'm always gonna have your back

And if nothing else you can always count on that

When you need me

I promise I will never let you down

Ain't never gonna let you down

If you need something to believe in

If you feel you've reached the end of the road

Don't be afraid, I'll always guide you home

You should know

I'm never gonna let you down

I'm always gonna build you up

And when you're feeling lost

I will always find you love

I'm never gonna walk away

I'm always gonna have your back

And if nothing else you can always count on that

When you need me

I promise I will never let you down

Everyone claps.

"Great work Quinn, I didn't know if you were going to choose the song or not, but that was a great choose, okay guys, this weeks assignment, try to find a cover track, someone that's done a song, just put it in your own words." The bell goes, "okay good job guys, see you soon."

Quinn walks up to get her bag, she's the last student to leave, she meets mr shies eyes and hugs him, she gets out of the hug and smiles, "sorry, it's just my last lesson, of glee, I am so sory mr Shue," she reaches in her bag and gets the letter, "can you read this to everyone next glee practice."

Mr Shue is so confused, why is Quinn leaving. But he just nods at her. Quinn smiles and walks to coach Sue's office, she knock, Quinn picks her head through the door, sue smiles at her as she was writing in her diary, "ah Quinn, come in, come in."

Quinn walks in, she took off her Cheerios uniform and has it in her ahnds, "I'm quitting Cheerios."

"You what? You can't just quit, I ever make you leave or you die..."

"Sorry coach, but I can't do this anymore," Quinn places the uniform on her desk and she walks to the door, "and coach, please make Santana the captain, she deserves it, more than I ever did." She just walks to her locker and gets everything out of it, all of yeah pictures of her and Finn, her family. She starts to cry as she tosses it all away in the bin, when her locker is empty, she walks to the office and hands in her locker key, then runs to her car.

As she walks out, she sees her brother, waiting for her, she moves to his car and gets in, "I'm sorry." Jace starts to drive.

Quinn shakes her head, "no don't, so what's going to happen?"

"I'm going to adopt you, and you are going to be living with me and the Lightwoods, I hope that's good, I'll help you with the baby and that, but I will be there for you."

Quinn just smiles, "okay, what about my car?"

"Already have that covered, Alec is going to get the train down, tomorrow and pick it up," Quinn was going to protest, "no, Alec loves to drive. So I have your stuff, well what your mu... What Judy gave me this morning, mostly cloths, your cameras, laptop and all of that. You might wanna get some rest, it's going to be a long drive."

"We can take turns?"

Jace shakes his head, "no, your pregnant with my niece or nephew-"

"Niece, I'm having a girl, I found out last Friday." Jace reached over to touch his niece on his sisters baby bump, she smiles, "I've never let anyone touch me, not like that," Jace moved his hand away, "no keep it their, she likes it, but keep your eyes on the road."

Jace just laugh, "I'll be the best driver in the world, you know us Herondale, we are the best drivers in the world," Quinn laugh, "hey their a pillow in the back, use that, this car is very uncomable, not like your car," Quinn turned her body, but Jace's hand still on her bump, she era he'd for the pillow and put it half on the window, half on the head rest, she rested her head inbetween them.

She fell asleep when they were at Mansfield, which was an hour and ten minutes.

They got to New York at two am, Jace drove the whole way, Quinn slept most of the way, Jace got dinner but his sister didn't wake up, but he got her a burger, which he ate a she was starving and got himself lots of caffeine. He parked under the Empire State Building a.k.a the Lightwoods home.


	2. Age and main character

People and age  
Max Lightwood- youngest Lightwood is 7  
Samuel and Evan- 10 mounths younger than the triplets- 15  
Quinn and the glee club except for Tina and Artie and who eve release that's in a lower grade, Mel- are 16  
Isabel Lightwood, Cobie Dylan's (Quinn's new boyfriend)- 17  
Jace, clary, Simone- ( even though clary repeats) - 18  
Alec and Magnus, Daniel (Quinn's older sibling) are -21  
Frannie- 29  
Valentine- 30  
Stephan and Celine- 37 ( they had Daniel at sixteen)  
Robert and Maryse- 40  
Judy and Russell-56


End file.
